What If?
by XxScottPilgrim-RamonaFlowersxX
Summary: What if Lucy didn't kill Kouta's family? I read many awesome fics on this subject, and I just felt inspired to write one of my own. Just be warned, this is my first story, and it probably won't be all that great.
1. The First Kill

"Hey! Horns!" A black haired boy shouted. There was no response.

That's you! Yeah, you! he roared. At this all he recieved was an emotionless stare from a pink haired little girl, with a peculiar feature.

"Whats the matter with you're bag huh! Its all shitty stained with milk!". Still, he recieved no response.

"Hey! React to me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted as he swooped down and pulled the girl's chair from right under her.

"Ahahahaha!" the boy laughed along with the two friends that were accompanying him.

"There are no horned humans in this world. Horns are for oxen. You are not human. You gotta live with the rest of the animals, kay?" he stated coldly.

"You DO know... Oxen sleep outside right?" He began to laugh when he heard another female foice yell.

"Teacher! Tomoo-kun is tormenting someone again!" a black haired girl yelled.

"Shit! Run away! The boy yelled, as he and his two friends made a hasty exit from the area.

"Jeez... Tourturing girls is the worst. Are you okay? Your bag is drenched with milk... They are so cruel." she said in a caring tone. Then her face suddenly lightened up.

"Hey, talk to me about anything that troubles you! You'll surely feel better if you do this!" She said quitetly. She too got no response, and as the pink haired youth left the room. The black haired girl grimaced at her.

The pink haired girl walked down through the forest, thinking about why she was thrown out here anyway. Was it because of her horns? Why did everyone hate her?

"WOOF!" a dog barked excitedly at her arrival. Perhaps she did have just one friend.

"Did you wait long? You must have gotten hungry." she said caringly. She must have cared more about this dog than anything in the world at this time. It was her only friend, her only ally in such a cruel world.

"If you weren't around, I'd probably be crushed" she said monotoniously. '_I kept it a secret from anyone that, on the hill behind the institution, I'd been taking care of a dog. If they knew, they'd surely torment it as well__**' **_she thought.

"If I was stronger... If only I was stronger I could protect you! I would be able to defend you..." She said sadly. She zoned out, as again she felt it. Like something within her was trying to-

"Gwwwwwwwrrrrr" The sound brought her back into the world. She looked at her dog appologetically, seeing he was starved, to have his stomach roar that loud. "I'm so sorry, there's nothing left for you to eat...

Every day she gave her dog half of her bread, but the amount was insufficient, for both of them. Then she thought about the black haired girl, who offered to be there for her. She could tell her about the dog, she could help feed it even. Of course she could trust her, of all people right?

"Great! Great! You're feeding this poor dog! Okay, I'll share some of my food too! Its okay because I have too much food for me to eat anyway!" The black girl screamed in joy.

"Just make sure that no one else-" The pink haired girl started

"Yep! Sure!" the other girl giggled.

"I'm sure you would be teased more if they knew. I wouln't tell anybody! In exchange, let me pet that puppy someday! My name is Rika by the way!" Rika bubbly stated.

"Yeah..." She had shared her secret with this girl. When the pink haired girl left the room, Rika grinned, eyes shadowed by her hair. It was a mistake.

Hey horns! The black haired boy shouted again, the next day. Again, did he just recieve a glare.

"Ahahahaha, you're such a dumbass! You're a worthless animal, and this is what becomes of your attitude! Bring it out!"

The pink haired girl just continued to sit at her desk, until she heard a faint whimpering. She continued to sit until she came to realization of who, or what, was whimpering.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Hey you! What are you doing!" The girl cried, but it was no use as she was grabbed by one of the dark haired boy's friends. As the boy stood their, holding her dog by the neck, he started to laugh.

"Ahahahahaha, wow! This is the first time I've ever seen you upset!

"Lemme go!" She screamed, but then she froze. _'How? How on earth did he find out? _

"Please forgive me! It just slipped out!" Rika cried. The pink haired girl's eyes went red like fire. From there, as she watched Rika cry, she noticed a faint, cruel, hint of a... Smile? She then stopped crying, and started laughing faintly.

"Keep it still!" The dark haired boy commanded, and his 'friends' obliged. He then picked up a stone, and began to beat the dog as the girl watched in terror. They had it well thought out, but they made a mistake.

They were too cruel.

"Huh? It stopped moving?" The boy said in terror, but then his face melted into a grin as he screamed with laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahhaa! That was way too fast, didn't get to enjoy it enough, how dissapointing!", he said with a slight grunt.

It seemed as if he were going to say more, until he was startled by the girl's screaming. This time it wasn't cries of sadness, but screams of hatred.

_'If only I was stronger... If only I was...' _she thought, as she got that wierd feelign again, again did she feel like something inside of her was trying to rip its way out, but this time, this time, it ran freely. _If only I was stronger! _She cried inwardly, as the top half of the boy who was holding her seemingly blew up into a whirlwind of blood. '_Worthless... Worthless animals! _She thought, as a gigantic invisible hand converged onto the dark haired boy, and his head seemingly flew off of his body... _The worthless animals! The animals are truly..._

" The animals here are **YOU! "** She boomed as her classmates were decimated into a bunch of bloody stumpbs scattered across the classroom.


	2. A True Friend

"It's my fault. If I hadn't taken care of you, you'd still be alive" The pink hair said sadly, looking over a small boulder, where she buried the dog. Her face reeked of anger. _Why am I treated so badly just because I have horns? Humans are the worthless animals, they deserve to die. All of them! Even if its not about horns-_ But her thought process was distracted, as she noticed that there was someone behind her. She looked around to see another dark haired boy standing behind her, holding some kind of folder. It was evident he was standing there for a while watching her.

"Whats the matter?" The boy asked, "You seem really hurt... And your head... Are those horns by any chance!" The boy asked inquisitively. _This is so tiresome _the girl thought _If not for these horns, this boy might have lived another day too..._ and with that, those same invisible arms swirled around the boy's legs, preparing for a deadly strike. Before she could react, the boy grabbed her by the shoulders. _How? Was he able to see my 'hands'? He couldn't have anticipated- _Again her thought process was stomped in the ground by the young tanned boy.

"AWESOME!" He shouted in amazement. Great! Those horns you have are awesome! How do I get horns like that!" The girl just looked at him, evidently surprised.

"Wow! Cool! Awesome! Those are so cool!" the boy shouted again as her surprised expression turned into a hateful glare.

"Oh? Is that so? Then you should try having them yourself." She said in a hateful tone, "It's all because of these horns, how long do you think I've been given strange looks? How long do you think I've experienced painfl thoughts!" She yelled, on the verge of tears. The boy noticed this and calmed down.

"I don't really understand you, but I'm truly sorry if I made you angry. However, I think they're cool."

"Enough. Don't mention them." She replied coldly

"Hey! Lets be friends!" The boy announced happily. The girl blushed but then her anger increased as she thught about Rika.

"So, I'll have to return to Hokkaidou in about a week, but lets play together 'till then!" The boy said with no particular emotion.

"It's no good." She replied.

"Eh, why not?" The boy asked, dissapointed.

"**Because I hate everyone"** She replied with such intensity that the boy took a step back. He was speechless for just a moment, the girl honestly thought he would never shut up.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'? You're leaving me alone here?" The boy asked. The pink haired girl continued to walk away. "Please wait! Can we meet tomorow morning?" He asked, still determined to have this strange little girl as his friend.

"**Enough. **I've been decieved too many times." She replied, with her hair shading her eyes.

**"Please!**" He yelled with equal intensity "I'll be waiting for you here at the same time tomorow! Definitely come! I won't do anything to deceive you! It's a **promise!" **

He looked back sadly as she continued to walk away. Just who was she?

"KOUTA!" A man yelled furiously.

"What's wrong dad?" The same boy replied.

"IDIOT! Don't you listen at ALL! What are you doing here this late? He yelled frantically.

"Oh, there was this girl that seemed lonely, so I thought I'd play with her... " Kouta replied sadly. His father sighed.

"... Anyways, we're going back now." He said. "There was a murder case nearby, the vicims were all children, with four killed and one missing. In addition, teh criminal hasn't been found yet, until he's arrested, you are not to go outside, do you understand!"

"What?" Kouta said, though afraid, he was even more disturbed by the fact that he wasn't allowed to go outside. He made a promise...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

_I'll definitely come, I'll be waiting! _The girl said mockingly in her head, it was evident she was truly sad, again she was decieved. She was sitting right there, next to the boulder where the boy said he would meet her.

_I'm stupid too though, I can't believe after all that's happened... I still have such silly hopes._ She began to cry into her knees. _And here I thought I didn't trust anyone..._

"Hey! Where are you going!" Kouta's father yelled.

"To walk on that shrine road from yesterday..."

"FOOL! That murderer might be wandering around! Do not go outside today, no matter what!" He yelled. Kouta had never seen his father like this. He was obviously scared for his son's life. Even so, Kouta knew he couldn't break his promise, no matter what.

-_Even though that I... already knew he wasn't going to..._ Her train of thought was interuppted by the rain. It was already dark out, and she was still sitting there. What else could she do? _Its raining. I have no spare clothes, so it would be bad if I got dirty. Even so, its no use waiting here. I should go search for better shelter...Why... I didn't hink I was so stupid. I'm cold... I wish someone could hold me close... I'm so lonely... It really is... Sad... Being alone..._

"UWAH!" She screamed, and her eyes were covered by something, and she felt that someone had swung something over her head. Her 'hands' instantly swooped around the person, threatening to strike.

"I give you this hat! If you hate those horns, than hide them." The dark haired boy announced. "Im so sorry I took so long... Dad was trying so hard to keep me home..."

The pink haired girl blushed. "It's not... Like I've been waiting here for you."

"Hey, It's probably best to go home now, It's freezing out here, you could catch a cold you know" He said, offering to help her up. She grabbed his hands, and they walked along the road, when she noticed two quite bad looking scrapes on his knees.

"Your injuries..." She started.

"What? These?" He said looking down. "ah, well dad wouldn't let me out... So I thought I'd slide down the two story tall tree outside my bedroom window, but I fell down instead, haha."

She looked at him again, but this time, it wasn't her normal emotionless face, her face seemed almost appologetic. He noticed this, and tried to lighten her up.

"I'm always getting scratches like these, don't worry about it." He said, smiling. The pink haired girl suddenly felt... A bit better. She was cold, she was sad, really she needed a hug. Of course she couldn't ask him for that though.

"I'll stay here, you can go home now." She said, again with no emotion.

"Really? You're sure?" replied the boy.

" Yeah... and uhm..." She started.

"Kouta. My name is Kouta." He said, seeing that she was struggling.

"Thanks for the hat... Kouta." She said, little did she know that she was blushing like a beet.

"... That's okay. Will you play with me again?" The boy asked. Then, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she smiled.

"Yeah" She replied with the same blush, for she knew then, that she had a true friend.


	3. A Day of Fun

It was raining again. Luckily, this time the pink haired girl was in shelter. As she stepped out of the shower, she looked up in the fridge and couldn't find anything good to eat.

"The mother must have been sloppy. All of these items have expired. Well, I need to leave anyway... Before the police come", she stated, looking over at the dead bodies of the previous residents of thsi household.

The next day, the pink haired girl again sat in the forest. The only thing in her mind was an image of Kouta, asking her to play again some time. That was three days ago. _Maybe... He won't come back._ She thought sadly.

"Hey papa!" Kouta exclaimed at his residence. "Hm?" Was the only reply.

"I wanna play outside! The time I went out on my own was a mistake. We're going back to Hokkaidou tomorow right? There's a kid I want to see again before that!" Kouta replied in turn. His father only looked at him suspiciously.

Kouta got the message.

"... So... I still can't... huh?" Kouta replied, looking down at his feet.

"... By the way, Kouta," His father started, "There haven't been any more murders for the past three days... But still be careful!" His father said.

"Okay!" Kouta said overjoyed as he ran from the room. As he walked out the door he heard someone calling hs name. He looked back only to see a blonde girl looking at him worriedly.

"Don't forget about tomorow's festival, okay? She said, confirming that she was still going with him.

"Ah, uhuh." Was her only reply from Kouta.

"So?" she replied, "Where are you going?"

"To see a girl I don't know, Yuka-chan." At this her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, and she had an extremely obvious blush on her face.

"WHAAAAT?" she yelled, pretty darn worried.

"Eh, I mean... Well, What do you mean by that! She said, panting, and obviously getting worked up. Somehow Kouta didn't seem to notice. "Who and where is she?" She said, slightly more calm, sure that she was going to beat Kouta there, rip this girl's heart out, throw her into the ocean, and deny everything. Kouta wasn't quite listening to her after that, as he was caught in his own thoughts.

_Huh... That's right... I didn't ask her name._

The pink haired girl walked down the famous stone steps of the city, and overheard a young couple's conversation.

"This time a whole family was slaughtered! This is getting really scary! There is a big uproar about it too..."

_The corpses in that house have been found then. No matter, I'll just need to kill some no-body again to find a new place to sleep... Wait... What did I just say? What the hell is this? Why is it that I'm always thinking about killing!_

_**That's obvious. Its because you love killing.**_

_It's that voice again, _she thought, _the voice i've been hearing since that day..._

_**It's kill or be killed.**_

_**That's why... Killing people only unknown to you might not be good enough.**_

_**Heed my words: You were born to kill people...**_

** "SHUT UP!" **roared the girl, drawnig attention from the couple.

"Damn, she's so strung up on drugs that she's talking to herself..." She heard one of them say. _Its getting louder too... The voice... What the hell is it?_

"You were waiting?" She heard a familiar boy say. She looked up only to see Kouta.

"Sorry for coming so late... Again." He stated. She again replied with a surprised, but still sad look.

"Well, not that I've been able to... Today I'm here to say farewell." Her eyes widened, she no longer had a solemn expresion on her face, she was definitely caught off guard that time.

"I have to go back to Hokkaidou tomorow..." He said. _Oh no..._ She thought. She grabbed her skirt and frantically, but quietly asked:

"Will we be able to meet again?"

"Yes." He replied, "We will meet again next summer!" _That's too long, this can't be... After all I've went through all of that to come to thinking that I'm not alone... I thought we could be together more..._

" So lets go play together for one more day!" He said excitedly.

"Where to?" She asked cautiously.

"Lets go to the zoo!" Kouta exclaimed, "It's kind of far away... But I managed to get some pocket money out of papa!" He waited for an excited response, but got silence.

"Well?" Kouta asked the obviously upset girl, he couldn't figure out why though.

The girl wasn't excited. But soon she found herself on a bus to the zoo. She couldn't help but ask: "Is it really that fun to watch the animals?"

"Wait," Kouta started, "you mean to tell me you've never gone to a zoo before?"

"No, I have not." The girl replied.

"Uhm... Well that's rare."

"I've never even walked in the park."

"Oh... Well the zoo is fun! There are many strange animals there!"

_I don't find any pleasure in watching animals... But I wll endure it, if it makes Kouta happy._

"WOAAAAAHHH! What's this? SO BIG! SO BIG! SO BIG! ITS SO COOL! SO BIG!" The pink haired girl exclaimed in amazement, and absolute joy at seeing the first animal, which was in fact, and elephant. "WOAH! BIG BIG BIG BIG!" she continued, than she stopped to take a breath, when she noticed her actions. She was supposed to be hating this! She regained her composure, but had a blush that would make a beet look proud.

"I didn't think you would be that impressed..." Kouta said jokingly.

"I WASN"T IMPRESSED!" The pink haired girl yelled, obviously embarassed. Realizing her sudden outburst, she suddenly ended that sentence with:

"at least... Not that much..." Kouta was frantically trying not to laugh. The pink haired girl went on about how she was just surprised, and really wasn't enjoying herself that much.

"WAH! LONG NECK! HEY LOOK KOUTA! SUCH A LONG NECK! COOL! COOL! COOL!" The pink haired girl screamed, jumping for joy.

" Wow." Kouta said to himself, "I have never seen anyone get so excited over giraffes."

A bit later, after the girl had marveled over every animal in the zoo, they sat down on a bench, and Kouta happily ate the snow cone he had bought. The pink haired girl just stared at it suspiciously. Then she took a bite of her first snow cone...

"Woah!" She exclaimed

"Tasty eh?" Kouta inquired

"Yeah!"

"Hey, lets walk around some more" Said Kouta, offering his hand.

The pink haired girl answered "Yeah!" grabbing his hand. They continued walking down the narrow road, Kouta seemed happy, but for some reason, the pink haired girl seemed down. She looked up at him. _Oh... If we could always be together... That would be really great... _Then she remembered him saying he had to leave tomorow, it flashed over and over in her head. _No! I don't want that! _She then grabbed his hand with her other hand, and stopped, keeping him from going any further.

"What is it?" Kouta asked

"Tomorow... When is the time of your departure?

"I guess it's late evening. It's after we've returned from the festival with my cousin." Kouta replied.

"I see..." _I wish we could go to the festival together!_ Thought the lonely pink haired girl.

"Wow, it sure is hot!" Kouta exclaimed. The girl hadn't even noticed.

"Mhm, yeah..." Was her only reply.

"UWAH!" she exclaimed, only minuites later when they came across a small stream. "Freezing water feels so good!" she said joyfully.

"Hey"

"Yes?" She turned with a smile of joy, _I wonder what he wants? _She was greeted with a splash of water to the face.

"Sorry, you're face was dirty." Kouta laughed. The girl just looked at him with a blank expression. Then they both started laughing. Until Kouta found himself shoved into the river.

"Hehe, I dunno, I was thinking that you may have needed a bath." The girl said with an evil smile on her face. Kouta then growled, and took her by her ankles, pulling her down into the water too.

"UWAH!" She screamed. When she tried to stand up, Kouta again splashed her with water, and in turn she splashed him with equal furiosity. They went back and forth with this, saying "That was nice huh?" or, "Same to you!"

"Well this is embarassing..." Kouta said as he and the Pink haired girl found themselves naked back to back waiting for their clothes to dry, as they weren't allowed on the bus till they were. Even though Kouta was talking, the girl just stared into the sky, still upset about Kouta leaving so soon.

"Ah, we'll be parting soon eh?" Kouta stated.

"...Yeah."

"Well, the have this!" Kouta said as he handed her a stone. "I snatched this from the river. I think it's a jade. Jade is good for makign rings, according to my grandmother, that is." With that, the lonely girl turned around.

"Waah" Kouta yelped, but soon regained his composure.

"Kouta, this has been the best day of my entire life." The girl said. "I will never... Forget this day."

"You're exagerating." Kouta said with a hint of a blush.


	4. Lie to Me more

On the ride back, the little girl couldn't take her eyes off of the stone, and she vowed to herself that she would always, always take care of this precious stone, though it was common, and imperfect, it was from Kouta... She wouldn't be seeing him for so long...

"Kouta..." She started

"What is it?" He replied

" Say... Tomorow's festival... Would it be possible..." She then turned beet red again. " For us to go together?" Kouta considered it, but then thought back on his promise to Yuka.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I've already promised, that I will go with my cousin tomorow."

"Really... Well, then it's okay..." she responded. _The cousin he will be playing with tomorow... Is it a boy... Or is it a gir- I'm so stupid! Getting all jealous right now..._

_**Then... You might as well kill him now...**_

_Shit! It's that voice again... It's so loud..._

_**If a human pisses you off, its okay to crush him.**_

_Like hell its okay!_

_**Ah, Kouta must be going to the festival with another girl...**_

_..._

_**Kill him now, and the sadness will only last until tomorrow...**_

_I said no more! Just who the hell are you!_

_**... Oh, you know that well enough...**_

"Uhng, c... Can't breathe..." Was all Kouta could manage to get out, as he found the pink haired girl he befriended strangling him. Realizing what she was doing, and snapping out of it, the girl immediately flung herself away from him.

"I... I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The girl asked in desperation, as her only friend is gasping for air.

"W... Why did you do that all of the suden?" He asked almost fearfully.

_I... Really... Tried to kill Kouta... _She thought in terror.

"Why..." Was all Kouta could force out, as the pink haired girl found herself nearly to point of crying. She knew that she could no longer oppose the voice on her own.

"Kouta... I have a request to ask of you..." She started.

"Yes?"

"If I were ever to... Kill lots of people at once... You would have to..." She looked him in the eyes, "Kill me then, Kouta... Please..." She whispered.

"What weird things are you saying?" Kouta started, but was interupted by his friend for seemingly the first time.

"I beg of you!" She cried, "I want you to kill me. By myself... I would become relucant to take my own life so... It would have to be...

"Thank you for today." The pink haired girl said in an indescribable tone later that day.

"Yup" was his only response.

"Um... Kouta..." She started, that cousin you're going with to the festival tomorrow... Is it a boy? Or... Is it a... girl?" She tried not to show signs of struggle, but she couldn't. Kouta stood there nervously. He knew if he told her the truth... That she would suffer...

"It's a guy." He managed. A smile plastered itself upon her face.

"Ah! I see." She said, back to how cheery she was at the zoo. _I lied..._ He thought to himself.

_How could I be so jealous... I would have followed that voice and killed his cousin if it were a girl... _Thought the pink haired youth.

"Tomorow evening on your way home... I will come to see you off at the station" she said as she ran off.

"Wait, What?" Kouta yelled, but she was too far away to hear him. _That's bad._ he thought, _she might find out... What should I do? _

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"You protect this letter too... I leave it to you." Said the girl to the grave of her dog, as she buried a small bottle with a note in it next to the boulder.

"Hey! Big bro!" Shouted a dark haired little girl that couldn't be over the age of 7, "I've found lots of shells! Look! Look!" She exclaimed as she held out a handful of seashells to a familiar pair of youths later that day at the beach.

"These aren't very pretty." Replied Kouta carelessly. "Go find shinier ones, I may praise you then" He said as he yawned.

The little girl, obviously angry, kicked Kouta in the leg and ran off.

The other child accompanying Kouta was too deep in thought to notice. _This is the day Kouta will be going back home..._ "Kouta-kun..."

"Hmm? What?" Replied the boy

"Is there anything you want to tell me? After all this is the last day..." The blonde girl asked, blushing. Kouta blushed, but soon regained his composure.

"Not really, Yuka." He said carelessly. "Why?" The girl's face suddenly went angry.

"Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled in frustration, "Kouta, I hate you, Hate you, Hate you!" Kouta did not beg or apologize like Yuka intended though, he just got up, and walked away.

"Well, okay. Then I'm going home right now." He replied. Tears started to form in her eyes. She picked up the largest sea-shell she could find, and threw it at Kouta's head.

"KOUTA-KUN, YOU'RE STUPID! STUPID!" She cried, but her anger left as she saw Kouta fall to the ground.

"Kouta-Kun!" She yelled as she dashed towards him.

"Kouta-kun, what's wrong? You're pretending right?" She called worriedly. She then began to cry.

"Kouta! Wake up! Or I'll hit you! Kouta! KOUTA! Then he opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Surprised eh?" He laughed, but his laughter was ended when she hit him.

"WAH! I'm sorry! an-" then he looked up at her to see her in tears, dripping down her face.

"Thank god... You're okay..." She choked out. Kouta was about to appologize again, but was hit by another seashell.

"Wha?" And he looked in the direction he was hit. The little girl was holding out a huge seashell, with no imperfections, and was glossy, and shining. It almost looked like it was made of glass.

"Woah.. That's pretty.." Kouta exclaimed as a huge triumphant smile came across the girls dirty face. _I guess Kanae wanted to find a shell so much that she got herself dirty..._ Kouta thought.

"Ehhehehehe!" Kanae laughed in triumph "So?" She asked. Kouta responded by patting her on the head, "Yeah yeah, you're really great!" he declared, as she smiled and giggled.

"Oh well, I give it to you now bro!" She said, giving him the pretty shell.

"Thank you... I'll take good care of it." Kouta said happily.

"You'd BETTER!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, well it looks like its time to go to the festival! Kouta announced.

"Yep!" Yuka agreed happily. As they walked on to the future...

"Hey Yuka-chan, once clumsy always clumsy..." Kouta stated as she broke another of the stensils at the festival.

"I'm not a kid anymore, this year I will hand over the victory to you." She declared.

"Huh?" Was all Kouta could say. _Maybe it will be next year..._ Yuka thought.

"Kouta."

"Waah!" Was the only thing Kouta could think as Yuke ran over and hugged him so hard he couldn't get out of her lock.

"No, no, no! Don't go back to Hokkaidou!" She cried into hysteria.

"Stupid! What are you doing! He yelled as he saw everyone around them staring and some of the teenage girls were giggling so hard they were falling over by the dozen with laughter.

"I... I don't want to risk not having you come back next summer!" Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop crying Yuka, aren't you supposed to be grown up now?" Kouta said trying to calm her down. _Oh man, if she saw this there'd be no way out..._

The pink haired girl walked down the aisles of the festival, growing more and more depressed about being there all alone._ I want to meet with Kouta quickly... And after I do... I will tell Kouta that I love him. Though the small talk wouldn't do anything, I'll talk about that letter, too. Because I adore him... It's the first time that I've come to trust another person... And more than anything I really would just like to hug him. But... I absolutely won't say it out loud._

And then she saw him. She smiled admiringly, but that smile soon faded when he saw who he was with. Another girl, latched on to him.


	5. What Is your name?

The girl stood there as she caught the boy she trusted, and loved, in a lie. A betrayl. Kouta betrayed her.

"Stop crying Yuka..." Kouta said as he carressed her head, and they walked off. The pink haired girl's eyes again went red like flames. _Why... Why..._

"Move!" she heard a man say before she was pushed onto the floor, causing her hat to come off, drawing stares from the party-goers when they saw her horns.

_It's clear... Kouta already has a girl that he loves. I've been deciding everything by myself... And I... Loved him so much_ she thought as she began to cry, on the street, in the middle of a festival.

"_**You're happy with your unreal emotions."**_ She looked up to see Kouta staring at her with an eerie smile.

_** "Could I feel anything close to love for a girl with such grotesque horns?" **_Kouta said with a cold smile.

"If that's so... Then why... have you been so nice to me" choked out the lonely horned girl.

_**"Ah, that? I'm sure I already told you. I love watching the strange animals ya know. Now it's too late for you to act like a nice kid anyway, you've killed countless people. **_

__"But it was them who-" The girl frantically started, but was once again interrupted by Kouta.

_** "So you're used to killing people that piss you off? Is that what you were trying to say?" ... Not just that. Simply to obtain a place to sleep, you'd kill complete strangers.**_

__"NO! That wasn't me! The girl cried.

_**"You're right."**_ Kouta said as he transformed into a girl, with the same crimson eyes, pink hair, and grotesque horns as herself. The only difference was the sadistic face roaring for death.

_**"IT WAS **__**ME**__**!"**_

The girl found herself back at her old school.

"Hey horns!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She turned back, still in tears. When she was expecting the dark haired boy, but was greeded by a headless young boy, with blood gushing down all over his body.

"You're not human. Go live with the oxen." In fear she jumped back and fell to the floor. _Its all right though, I have a friend!_

_**Stupid girl.**_

Then she looked to her side in terror, as her only 'friend' was on the floor, beaten to death by the headless boy. It didn't even whimper. It wasn't breathing at all in fact.

_**It's because you trust humans even though you aren't one yourself!**_ Yelled Rika from the other side of the room, covering her eyes as if she were crying, but still with that cruel smile upon that face, and that innocent giggle. The only difference is that there was nothing below her skirt except for a waterfall of blood.

_**You are different from us, you are not a human. Betraying YOU doesn't hurt at all inside.**_ Said Rika as she took her hands from her face, revealing that one of her eyes were gashed out. _I can't take this anymore. I can't cope with this. I cant live anywhere. My friend is dead, and even my heart doesn't belong anywhere now... And now... I have no place to go back to._ She thought while now returned to the floor of the festival, crying harder than she ever had.

_**Then make a place to live in by yourself. By now you should understand that too. You're a horn's length away from dealing with humans. Even when you're sympathetic, you avert their hearts. Join me, then I will make you a place to live in. **_boomed the voice, as the sadistic figure smiled over her, arm stretched out.

_**I will put an end to this. I'll liberate you from your useless feelings. Choose. Will you make yourself a place to live in? Or live a dog's death?**_

___Kouta..._ The girl thought. _Farewell._ She then grabbed the hand of her other self.

"Hey kid! Get up! You're in my fucking way! What are you doin' sleepin' here? Move you dork!" _... No. _She thought.

Then, in an instant, the top half of everyone around the girl was blown off.

"What was that?" Said Kouta. "I could have sworn I heard someone screaming..."

A young woman approached the horned girl.

"Are you alright? your dripping blood!"

_Another _**Ape.** Was all she thought before her head also exploaded.

"No way! A man exclaimed, another bomb!"

"Kouta! Yuka! Where are you?" Called out a worried man. "Shit, what's with all of this uproar!"

"PAPA!" Kouta shouted

"Kouta! Thank god you are safe..." He sighed, "Hey... Wait a sec... Where is Kanae?"

"She isn't with you?" Asked Kouta. The man replied with a frantic look. As he turned to look for her, Kouta could hear a soft voice...

"Bro..."

"KANAE!" Everyone shouted in unision.

Kouta's father ran up to her. "What happened? Why is there blood all over you!"

"Many people were killed... By a horned girl..." _Horned? _Thought Kouta, _It couldn't be her..._

"I think a bomb exploded." They heard a man say, "Oh man, those corpses are fucked up!" "I'm just glad for those people who were unharmed!" A woman shouted.

"... Lets go home right away." Said Kouta's father.

_They think a bomb exploded? Heh, I should have expected such. Humans can't see my hands. I guess I can kill people with such ease whenever I feel like it._ She picked up her hat, and followed walked down the road.

"It's **TRUE**! A Horned girl killed all those people! She had a lot of strange arms! Kanae shouted.

"Not possible. It was a bomb explosion." Replied Kouta.

"I'm telling you what I saw!"

"Well, lets go and get to the train, Kouta, Kanae." Said Kouta's father.

Kouta felt strange. He had really wanted to get home so he could relax, but for some reason he didn't want to go anymore.

"Let's go quickly. The terrorist might still be prowling around..." Kouta's father said, unaware of a certain horned girl hiding behind a tree, overhearing their conversation. Everyone, even the pink haired girl was surprised when Yuka burst into tears.

"Hey, will you come again? Will you go to the festival next year?" Yuka sobbed.

"Yup. I'll come back next year for sure." Kouta responded with a smile.

"So you liked the festival then Kouta?" She said happily.

"No."

"What?"

"It was Yuka that I like..." Kouta replied, much to the pink haired girl's dismay. "So that's why I'll come back." _Wait, what did I just say? Oh god. I just told her that I liked her! I wasn't supposed to SAY that!. _Kouta thought. "So will you wait for me?" Kouta asked.

"Yes I will always wait, even if you go far away, I'll wait the whole time! So don't you forget about me Kouta!" Yuka sobbed. "An- OWWW!" she squealed as she was kicked in the leg by a prowling Kanae. Kanae then hugged Kouta, yelling,

"Stupid Stupid little girl!" Kouta wasn't really paying much attention though. _So she didn't come after all... I was hoping to see her just one last time..._ "See you next year Yuka!" Kouta shouted. "You're a stupid doo-doo head Yuka!" Yelled Kanae. _I like Yuka. I like her very much... But why... Why do I want to see __**her**__ now?_

After they boarded the train, Kouta called out to Kanae.

"What?" Kanae asked angrily. She then started talking to her stuffed bunny.

"Oh? So you hate bro, right?"

"Hey, why's that?" Kouta whined.

"Silly silly, bro may as well go die. The horned girl could kill him." Said Kanae, masking her voice trying to make it sound like the stuffed animal said it.

"Listen you!" Kouta said, irratated. "Don't go around saying 'kill' so lightly, or I may start hating Kanae." Tears then welled up in Kanae's eyes, in watery saucers. She brought up the bunny to Kouta's face and said "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Just don't hate Kanae..." She sobbed.

"Okay, okay, I got it. But don't tell a lie like before, kay?" Kouta smiled. Kanae stopped crying, and just pouted.

"What lie?" she asked.

"Didn't you tell us a horned girl was killing people?"

"Thats TRUE! Kanae wasn't lying!" Kanae yelled Kouta thought back on what the pink haired girl told him. _Kouta, If I ever were to kill lots of people, you would have to kill me then!_

"There's no way she was killing people. I hate girls that lie!" Kouta said calmly.

Kanae was now obviously irratated. She ran to the back of the cart.

"Sssss-tupid! Kanae didn't lie silly!" She screamed, " A horned girl **really** killed all those people!" She was about to continue when she noticed a girl sitting on a chair right next to where she was standing. A horned girl. Glaring at her.

"Buh-Buh-Buh BRO!" She cried "Help m-" She started, but was interrupted when Kouta approached the girl.

"What's the matter? I've been looking for you all this time! What are you doing here!" Kouta exclaimed. Kanae just stood there, mouth agape. Eyes wide with fear.

"I was thinking... You'd be startled." She said quietly.

"Hahaha! Yep! Ya startled me!" Kouta laugh-

"Don't fool around." _You haven't been startled yet. _She thought as her 'hand's wrapped around his legs._**Now**__ you'll get startled!_

"NO!" Kanae screamed as she shoved the girl onto the back of the cart.

**In this part of the story, Kanae, and Kouta's father are brutally murdered by the horned girl. However, what about this?**

"Don't you kill my bro!" Kanae shouted. The girl just sat there wordlessly. _What am I doing here? What was I going to do? Was I really going to kill him? No, no way... What... What on earth is wrong with me? _She thought as she began to cry.

"Buh? She's... Crying?" Kanae inquired.

"Eh, look what you did Kanae! Jeez, are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "Kouta I..."

"Mm?" He asked.

"It's uh... Nothing." She replied sadly.

"Oh, uh well... I have to something to say then..." Kouta said nervously

"What would that be?" She asked coldly.

"I... uh... Kindof... Lied..." Kouta said appologeticly. But the girl was surprised. Maybe she could still trust Kouta after all... "About what?" She asked, pretending she didn't know.

"You asked if my cousin was a girl or a boy... I told you it was a boy... But Yuka is a girl." He managed to get out. A small smile came across the girl's face. She hoped Kouta wouldn't notice.

"I see. Well, Okay." She said, without a single hint of any sort of dismay. This surprised Kouta. He was going to say more, but he was interupted when Kanae inquired: "You know this girl? Who is she! Why did she kill all of those people!"

"She didn't! Kouta argued, but was soon distracted by her previous question. He still didin't know her name.

"Oh, uh... This is kinda embarassing..." Kouta started.

"What?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I still don't know what you're name is..." Kouta dragged...

"Kaede."

"Huh?" Kouta inquired

"My name is Kaede." She repeated.

"Oh!" Kouta smiled "Well, Kaede, I have something to ask you."

"What would that be?" She asked inquisitively.

"You live in Kamakura right?"

"I guess" _I actually don't live anywhere, but I'm not going to tell him that. I'll find a place._

_** Didn't we agree you would make a place?**_

_How about we agree that you stay out of my head? I can't block you out, and I can't ignore you, but I'm stronger than you. I will always be stronger. This is my body. It's MINE. You can't have it._

_**Damn you Kaede... You will regret this. I promise. **_

And with that, the voice went away.

"Yeah, I guess I live in Kamakura." replied Kaede.

"Well this train leads to Hokkaido... How are you planning to get off?" He asked curiously.

"Buh?" She hadn't thought about that one. "I uh..." She began scratching her head. This was certainly an interesting night.


	6. Survival

... And it was. She never even thought about that detail. Of course, she could just blow a hole in the ceiling using her vectors, then jump out, but that would give away her secret. No girl could magically blow away a ceiling and jump 10 feet high out of a moving train. It seems the smartest thing to do was to go with the flow. In the midst of her thoughts, she noticed Kanae staring at her from a few rows down. It was evident that she was waiting for something durastic to happen, but was a little more relaxed than she was earlier. Kaede really didn't want to be on her bad side. Kanae could definitely do worse to her relationship with Kouta than Yuka ever could. She knew. She had to somehow get Kanae to like her if she was ever to stay as Kouta's friend, not to mention being... More.

"Hey, uh, Kaede?" Kouta asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"What's up?"

"Don't you think your parents will be worried after they notice you are gone?" He asked, almost confused, but more worried. Kaede noticed this. She didn't want to tell him that she was an orphan right off the bat, it seemed embarassing to her, but she wasn't really presented with another choice was she?

"I uh..." Kaede started, Kouta just stared at her intently, waiting for her response. "I don't really... Have... Well, parents at all really..." She said slowly.

"Wait, like... An orphan?" Kouta inquired.

"Basically, yeah. And I assure you, no one there will miss me. Nor will I miss them... And I think it's about time I had a vacation from that place anyway." Kaede smiled. Kouta was in a grey area of emotion.

"I see... But I'm sure this would still be a problem..." Kouta started, but was interupted yet again by Kaede.

"Well, I really don't have much of a choice do I? It's not like I'm just walking away for the heck of it. It's more like I'm stuck on a train with my only friend, and a little girl that thinks I blew people up at a festival. Still better than that place though. I think this will be a nice vacation."

"If this is what you call vacation..." Kouta said, dropping the subject.

The train ride was long, but finally, the family arrived at Hokkaidou. Kaede was suddenly nervous. She had nowhere to stay, no money to use for food. She _could_ kill another family, but she didn't want to give in to the voice. She knew that if she did something that she considered small as that, she would eventually be deep enough in the voice's control that she will attempt to harm Kouta again. She had to stay true to the promise she made herself. She would never listen to that voice. Never again.

"Okay, have a nice day!" The driver said as Kouta's family continued to walk off the train.

"Hey, you, where is your ticket?" The man inquired. Kaede suddenly remembered she just snuck on. She had no ticket.

"Eh! Where is it? A stowaway! Not on my train!" The driver yelled. Kouta, and his family looked back at the ruckus. Kouta's father dismissed it, as it was just another stowaway trying to cheat the system. But she somehow looked familiar. Had he seen her before?

Kaede looked at the furious man, and let out a single vector, and let it flow into his head, and then she slightly moved a muscle in the man's brain, leaving him dazed. She let a quick glance at Kanae escape her, she was wide eyed, certain she now had proof of Kaede's guilt.

"Here's my ticket. She said, holding out a blank sheet of paper, around the size of a ticket. The man was dazed to the point that not only was his vision blurred, but he wasn't thinking straight.

"Ah, kay, you can... Eh... Go now." The driver managed to get out. **(AN: Don't worry, the daze faded soon after, he was fine afterward. There was no huge crash, or anything.) **

"Hey!" Kanae shouted, pointing at Kaede. Kaede was not startled. Not a bit.

"What now Kanae?" Kouta inquired.

"Didn't you see that? One of those strange arms went into that guy's brain!" She shouted, mouth agape.

"Crazy talk, Kanae. Really, what do you have against Kaede-san?" Kouta responded carelessly, with an almost frusturated sigh.

"You... Can't see them?" Kanae asked quietly, eyes bigger than half dollars. Kaede's eyes also widened at this, this was proof. She could see her 'hands'.

"What are you even talking about!" Was Kouta's only response. Kanae decided to let it go for now, as she was fighting a losing battle, She wasn't stupid, ya know!

"Home, sweet home!" Kouta said/breathed. His family followed, smiling and continued to walk to... Wherever they were going. Kaede just stood there, and soon walked in the other direction. This was no buisness of hers. She decided to leave Kouta and his family to it for now. More importantly, she needed a way to survive. How was she to live without killing? She had no money, no family, and she didn't even know where she was going. She had nothing. Not even a pointer to what she should do. She walked down an area, very similar to the festival, just not as... Festive. There were many stands, with produce items. Then it came to her. It wasn't really her style, but if she wasn't going to kill, she would have to steal. Atleast until a better option presents itself. Anyway, she had a pretty interesting idea on how she would pull all of this off.

She walked up to an apple stand. It wasn't much, but a worthy test subject. She kept hidden, and used one of her vectors to send a couple of the apples rolling out of the box they were in. The shopkeeper ran for them, just as expected, and she snuck up and quickly took a few and ran off. He didn't suspect a thing. Humans are so dumb. She decided to grab a bag, and did this all along the row of stands. No one caught her, but she suspected if this kept going on, someone would. In the bag she had enough food to last her weeks, if she was able to preserve them. Having only half a loaf of bread a day, she ussually didn't need much to eat. This would be a nice week. If only her dog could have been here. Kaede was sure he would be satisfied as well. If this food was going to last though, she needed a refrigerator of some sort. A cooler. Easy. She saw many medium sized coolers holding drinks, and ice. She quickly grabbed one while no one was looking. Now she had a variety of things to drink as well! How had she never thought of doing this before! She was lost in thought when she heard a stern man's voice.

"HEY! That's my cooler!" He shouted running at her. Luckily he didn't see her face, and most of her signature pink hair was covered by her hat. She used her vectors to push herself up from the ground, and onto the roof of the nearest building, sucessfully escaping the young, drunk man. She decided to go into the nearest forest, and use the trees as minor shelter from rain, and heat. It wasn't the best, but she would live for now. She had lived in FAR worse conditions than this.

A week had passed, and not once had she seen Kouta. She was begining to feel lonely, and she was almost out of food, and drinks. She really never tried most of these. Sprite, Coke, Pepsi... She recognized one as Bud-Light. She knew that was an alchololic beverage, so she threw that one out. She needed to re-stock. She headed out to the market district , but before she arrived she ran into someone strangly familiar. _Oh yeah. That's Kouta's father... _She thought, as the man began to realize she was staring at him. He looked back and recognized her as the girl on the train... But also... Then it clicked. She was the missing child from the newspaper! By the time he figured it out, he looked back in her direction and she was already gone. He had a bad feeling about this little girl.


	7. Review Responses

Just a quick response to reviewers!

Just gotta say up front, I do not know why I put Yuka as a blonde. Lol. I guess I was just not paying that much attention to the meager couple of scenes she was in so far, because I was trying to move on with the story. From any appearances now on, I'm going to put it as brown hair, no worries!

And to Balthier, don't worry, I did this for a reason. I'm not really an experienced writer, but let me just say, that conversation was there for a reason, and it's not over. Also, don't forget that she was shoved over, cursed at by drunks at the festival, and etc, she was already really pissed. I'd say that could be counted as provocation. I also know that she doesn't feel guilty about killing. Again, I have reasons for that. This isn't the end of the fic, she shouldn't be changing much at all yet. Anyway, I think I've said too much, time to move on. I'll be writing up another chapter today. Hopefully you'll like it better than the last =3


	8. The New Queen

As the man walked home, Kaede followed him from the rooftops, until finally he reached his destination. A medium sized house with a pretty big yard, and even a few trees. Kaede used this to her advantage by jumping onto one to get closer. She obiously didn't plan on anyone ever knowing she was there. She would have been happy to see Kouta again, but she was really only here to make sure everything was alright- No, that was an excuse. Kaede really didn't even know why she followed him here. Perhaps she had nothing better to do.

"Eh, you sure look upset..." She heard Kouta's voice say. She could hear everything from inside the house! She felt stalkerish, and was about to leave when she heard something that half intrigued her, half scared her to death.

"Well, there have been several reported murder cases in Hokkaidou, evidently by the same killer that was in Kamakura. No fingerprints, no evidence, just headless corpses."

_"What? That's not possible! I haven't killed anyone since I arrived!" _Kaede thought.

**"**_**You really think you were the only one?"**_

_ "Shit! No! Not you! Go Away!"_

_**"I thought you were needed to destroy mankind, but I was mistaken."**_

___"Good, go bother someone else then!"_

_**"The Diclonius have always needed a Queen... I thought you were the only one who could fit the role, but perhaps I was wrong..."**_

___"A queen? Just how many of us are there?"_

_** " I no longer strictly need you... Though you could still be of use. I will give you one last chance. Join me, or die with the rest of humanity."**_

___"I... No! I'm not going to... I'm not going to listen to you anymore! I told you that!_

_**"Then you will pay the consiquences."**_

And with that, the voice faded again, and Kaede went back into the moment at hand.

"The murderer is here in Hokkaidou?" Kouta asked, a bit worriedly.

"That's what they think, yeah..." Kouta's Father said, still under pressure. Kaede was just waiting for Kanae to pipe in. This could be bad. This could ruin her. Of course she did.

"I told you, I told you! It's that horned girl silly! She's the one killing everybody!" Kaede was sure that this time Kouta would see his little sisters reasoning. Well, apparently brothers and sisters really don't believe each other. Ever.

"Jeez Kanae, I seriously don't know where you are pulling this from." Kouta said, frusturated. "Last year you stated that Yuka was secretly a dinosaur, I mean, really, you have to stop lying like this." He pointed out. This made Kaede giggle, as she tried to imagine Yuka as a dinosaur.

"Eh? What was that?" Kouta suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Was Kanae's response, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I thought I heard something." Kouta said, not quite sure that it was nothing. Kaede soon realized that she was sitting there for a long time, long after the conversation had ended. It had been over an hour. She decided it was time to leave, she tried to hop out of the tree as softly as possible. She really didn't want to get caught.

_**Future queen of the Diclonius... **_Echoed the voice through a dark cavern, later that night. There sat a young pre-teen girl, the near exact image of Kaede, with a dark, emotionless face filled with anger, that didn't even let her head up, she didn't have to, the voice was within her, not around.

_**"You have proven your allegiance to our cause time, and time again. Now you are to do so one last time." **_With this, the girl opened her eyes, with a cold, solemn expression.

_"What is it?"_ She spat out inwardly.

_**"Nothing much, you have had far harder tasks than this. There is a small... Family, living in Hokkaidou that I need executed."**_

___"A few humans? Is this a joke? What would you need with a few deaths, how will this add to our cause? One family won't extinguish them all. What could we possibly earn from this?_

_ "__**Have you ever doubted me before? Of course I have good reason... So, are you up to it?"**_

___"Of course..."_

_**"Good... Yes, you are already far more powerful than Kaede ever was... Lucy. This should not be too difficult."**_

__Lucy raised her head up, her eyes red as fire.

"I will not fail."

"Mmn..." Was the only noise Kaede made when she woke up the next morning. She must have had a hard time sleeping for some reason. She was tired. Either way she forced herself up, and let out a loud yawn. She looked around her to find herself in the forest, with her empty cooler.

"Oh great, I didn't eat last night..." She groaned.

"Well, I shouldn't get distracted agai-" She was stopped abruptly by an ice cold feeling in her spine. She found herself shivering, with an intense energy seeming to loor over her from behind, but nothing was there. She still felt it. It seemed that she was being lured to something in that direction. The further she walked, the more intense the feeling became, she eventually stopped and ran in the opposite direction. Whatever was over there, she didn't want to have anything to do with it. The feeling faded, and faded, until it was gone. She eventually found herself in some kind of neighborhood sidewalk. She walked down until she found a schoolyard. She figured since summer was over, it would be flooding with kids, but there were police cars everywhere.

_ "Well, there have been several reported murder cases in Hokkaidou, evidently by the same killer that was in Kamakura. No fingerprints, no evidence, just headless corpses." _She remembered Kouta's father say.

"There must have been another murder case here then." Kaede said to herself.

_ "You think you were the only one?" _

Those words rang through her head over and over. She actually did assume there were no other horned girls other than her. It seems she was very very wrong. The voice, just who, and what was it? She made a hasty exit from the scene to avoid suspicion. She was on course to where she thought the market stalls were, but she ran into the local zoo. She tried as hard as she could to look the other way, and to go and try to find some food but... There were elephants at this zoo. Big elehpants. Veeeery big... BIG BIG BIG!

Yet, though she enjoyed seeing the animals, after sneaking in, and walking around the zoo, the feeling was back. It was even worse. The looming prescence seemed to be coming from a different direction now. Whatever it was, it was alive, and moving fast. And coming to... The zoo? Whatever it was, Kaede knew it wasn't good news.

"I can't believe dad said you have to come with me..." Kouta said irratably, "Now I have to pay for everything you feel like doing." He grunted. Kanae just giggled, but then her eyes swooped to her side, and layed upon the pink haired girl, the last person she wanted to see. She knew that Kaede murdered the people at the festival, and she was sure she was also the one that had been killing people in Hokkaidou. It was only a matter of time until she came for her and her brother's life. She hoped that she just wouldn't notice them.

"Hey Kaede-san!" Kouta shouted at the top of his lungs. Kanae felt like kicking him. Over, and over, and over again. The pink haired girl just glanced to her side, and held a stare.

"Eh? Where have you been? You kinda dissapeared back there at the station, I was kinda worried, but there wasn't any way to contact ya!" Kouta exclaimed, in an emotion between worry and excitement. Perhaps he would have more company than just Kanae.

"But really, what have you been doing all this time!" Kouta asked/exclaimed. Lucy let out a twitch of a sadistic smile. She had found her prey.


End file.
